Sparkling Prime
by Autobot Chromia
Summary: Every hero has a beginning,a childhood. But what if the worlds gretaest hero was reverted to childhood in the middle of the Great War? Turned back to infancy? Can he be turned back? When a terrible virus strikes down his scout,can he offer comfort in a way he couldn't have before? Also,will an 'unknown' love come through? Rated T for safety. RatchetxWheeljack
1. Chapter 1 Explosion

Chapter 1 Explosion

Wheeljack was in Ratchet's lab,with his permission of course. Wheeljack himself was actually amazed that Ratchet had given him permission to use his labortory for his expiraments. A little known fact about the ex-wrecker was that not only did he love explosions,he liked to build things. Nothing gave him a greater thrill them putting random wires and metal together into a working mechanism. All of his bombs,granades,and explosion devices were 'home-made'.

Now Wheeljack sat at the desk,surrounded by wires and shards of metal. He was carefully fusuing them together. A sharp tapping at the door jerked Wheeljack back to reality.

"What is it?'he asked.

"I have a great interest in what you are doing."Optimus said calmly."Am I permitted to stay and watch?"

"Um,sure."Wheeljack answered."Be my guest."

It was obvious Wheeljack was confused and slightly taken back by his permission to enter. He had this idea that a prime was somebody who looked out only for themself,never asked before doing anything,and wanted complete power.

Optimus carefully stepped in and watched as the white mech pieced together the wires and shards. He watched silently for awile,but one thing was plauging his mind. What was he trying to build? He finally had to break the silence and ask him.

"I don't even know myself."Wheeljack said with a slight chuckle."Just messin' around."

Optimus nodded and reverted back to the silence they had originally stood in.

"Wheeljack!"Bulkhead called out from the main hall.

Wheeljack jumped up to go see his buddy. In his haste to leave,he bumped the table hard,making the devise roll dangerously towards the edge. Optimus gasped slightly as it teetered towards the edge.

"Catch it!"Wheeljack shouted,as he was too far away,nearly at the door,to do any good.

Optimus lunged for it,catching the small device. A loud click was heard,and then a dreadful silence.

"I'm sorry,Wheeljack."Optimus said in a soft voice as the machine in his hands began to click and whirr to life. "Get back!"Optimus shouted.

Wheeljack did as he was told,but was stll blown back by the large explosion. The walls and floor and ceiling of the base shook and rattled as the explosion echoed loudly through the halls. The lights flickered and dust and small pebbles fell down the the Autobots below.

"Optimus!"Wheeljack shouted.

He may not completly trust the prime yet,but that didn't mean he wouldn't worry about potential injury!

"What happened?"Ratchet asked as he and the others rushed up.

"Optimus caught the device,just before it exploded."Wheeljack explained quickly.

Bumblebee began to buzz worridly as Arcee began to go into the smoke filled room. Ratchet quickly grabbed her servo.

"Optimus is in there!"she said.

"I know,but I can't risk others getting hurt. Stay out until I either call or come out myself."Ratchet said,in a tone that told them that he meant what he said,and that he did not want anyone going against his will.

Arcee backed down as Ratchet rushed into the smokey,dust filled room.

"Optimus!"he called out as he coughed and fanned the air around his face,trying to clear it some.

Optimus slowly unshuttered his optics. He felt weak,in a great deal of pain,and tired. He tried to get up,but found that his servos did not want to oblige. He moved his leg,and let out a cry.

"What was that?"Arcee asked as high pitched cries hit their audios.

"I don't know."Bulkhead said.

Bumblebee began to buzz and move his servos back and forth,like a human rocking a baby. Arcee nodded in agreement.

"It does sound like a sparklet's cry."she answered.

The smoke began to clear a bit,and Ratchet could see blue energon pooling on the floor. He heard the constant cry of a pained,frightened sparklet.

"Optimus?"he asked worridly,the energon on the floor was small,but was dark,like when a bot looses too much from a severe injury.

He followed the energon trail to under the half-destroyed desk. He peeked under,and his optics widened in shock.

"Optimus?"

He reached under and gently pulled out a small red and blue sparklet. It whimpered and cried as he held it close to him. It was badly wounded in it's right pede,or what was left of it. Ratchet new very well who it was,and what had happened. He slowly carried him out.

"Ratchet,what is that?"Bulkhead asked,pointing at the limp sparkling in Ratchet's servos.

"What does it look like?"Ratchet asked hurridly,pushing past them. He was rushing towards the med-bay,leaving a small trail of blue energon behind him.

The others followed.

"We understand that it's a sparklet,but who or whose is it?"Arcee asked.

"Look closely."Ratchet said as he laid the shaking sparklet down.

Bumblebee jumped back,buzzing in surprise.

"You mean that that is-"

Ratchet nodded as Bulkhead fought to find words. Ratchet didn't answer any more questions as he had one thing on his mind. This prime turned sparklet was badly injured. Ratchet knew that if he didn't get some energon in this sparklet's systems,and stablize it,it would offline.

"Arcee,get everyone out of here. Now."Ratchet ordered.

Arcee nodded and began to shoo the other mechs away.

"We have to go pick up the kids anyways."Arcee said once they were all cleared off the med-bay.

"What do you think made Prime go back to a sparkling?"Bulkhead asked.

Bumblebee began to buzz hurridly and excitedly. He put his hands close together,and then threw them far apart above his helm,imitating an explotion. Wheeljack nodded.

"It must have been the thing I was making."Wheeljack said.

"Well,Jackie,you're going to have to make another device to turn him back."Bulkhead said.

Wheeljack nooded and transformed.

"Where do you think you're going?"Arcee asked,tapping her pede once or twice.

"Back to my ship. Got more supplies back there."Wheeljack answered. With that,he drove off and away from the base.

The others soon followed his example,and transformed to go pick up the kids from school.


	2. Chapter 2 Orion Pax

Chapter 2 Orion Pax

The three bots who doubled as guardians all arrived back at the base at the same time,as they had left together. They allowed they children to get off or out of them before transforming back to bot mode. Ratchet came out of the med-bay as the children began to talk amongst themselves.

"Keep it down."Ratchet said.

"Why,what's the mater?"Raf asked,concerned.

"Hey,where's Optimus?"Jack asked,being more observant then the others and noticing that the tall leader was absent.

"That's what I need to talk to you about."Ratchet said."All of you."he finished,looking at the bots as well as the children.

He led them into the med-bay,but warned them to be quiet.

"Whoa! DId Arcee have a kid?"Miko asked as soon as she had lain eyes on the tiny bot on the med-berth.

Arcee scoffed at the crude remark.

"Miko."Raf said."I-I think that's-"

"It is."Ratchet confirmed."It was Optimus Prime."

"What do you mean,'was'?"Bulkhead asked.

"Optimus Prime,is no longer amongst us."Ratchet said."He has been replaced with this here sparklet. He had at one point been our leader,but he is no longer."

"So what do we do?"Arcee asked.

"We will care for him as a normal sparklet. At least until Wheeljack is able to restore him to his original self."Ratchet answered.

"Is Optimus going to be all right?"Jack asked,noticing that the tiny sparklet was attached to an I.V. and energon transfusion,and didn't seem to be awake.

"Orion Pax will be fine."Ratchet answered.

Bumblebee buzzed in confusion. He,and everyone else,knew that Optimus Prime was Orion Pax before given the Matrix of Leadership. Bumblebee wanted to know why Ratchet had called him Orion.

"Because,Bumblebee,Optimus is gone. If we continue to call him that,we will only be reminded of our leader,who we are unable to bring back at this moment. He will be called Orion Pax,as he was when he was first created."Ratchet said.

The others nodded,to show their understanding.

"Now leave here. He needs to rest."Ratchet said softly.

The children followed their guardians out to the main hangar queitly,before bombarding them with questions.

"How did this happen?"Jack asked.

"Wheeljack's invention."Bulkhead answered.

"Invention?"Raf asked.

"He built everything he owns."Arcee answered."He was starting something,there was an accident,an explosion,and then that"

"How big was the explosion?"Miko asked excitedly.

Bumblebee made a large motion with his hands,and mimiced a loud explosion,followed by rapid beeping.

Miko seemed to understand."Cool!"she exclaimed.

Suddenly,odd clicking and computer like chirrping sounded out.

"What is that?"Miko asked.

"Sounds like he's awake."Arcee said,making her way to the med-bay.

Ratchet was scanning Orion again,as the small sparklet looked up at him with pained optics and clicked and chirrped weakly a few times.

"Is he okay?"Arcee asked.

"He's fine."Ratchet answered."Just lost some energon."

He proceeded to re-bandage Orion's small leg. Orion let out a small yell,and then a series of small clicks. Arcee sat down next to him and gently stroked his servo. He chirped up at her,with outstreached servos. She couldn't resist and gently picked him up. He snuggled into her.

"How old is he?"Arcee asked out of curiosity.

"A few vorns."Ratchet answered.

"Is that it?"Arcee asked.

"How old is that by Earth terms,Doc-bot?"Miko asked.

Ratchet rolled his optics at the sudden appearance of the female human. He knew that the others were right next to her,either listening in or peeking in,especially Bumblebee.

"A couple months."Ratchet answered.

"That's it?"Raf asked.

Ratchet nodded. Bumblebee decided to walk in to look at the sparkling again. He began to buzz and whirr.

"Bee. Bee."Orion called out from Arcee's servos.

Bee began to almost dance in spot. He buzzed again and again.

'He said my name! He said my name!'

"That's odd."Ratchet said."I don't remember anyone saying your name around him."

"H-Hatchet."Orion strained.

Bulkhead snickered. Ratchet shot him a look that made the grren mech shut right up. Ratchet knelt next to the berth,here Arcee was holding Orion still.

"Orion."he said,as the small sparkling looked right at him with big,blue optics."Orion,do you remember us?"

"Acee. Bulked. Weejack."Orion said in a high voice.

"He can talk? I though you said he was only a few months."Jack said.

"Sparklets are different from humans."Ratchet said."He is similar to a human infant in many ways,except he will speak in broken english or Cybertronian from time to time."

Orion clicked a few times as his optics became heavy. Arcee rocked him slightly as he went into stasis a second time.

"He's aslepp again?"Miko exclaimed.

"Babies need alot of sleep,Miko."Raf said. He had quite a few siblings,so he knew how to be around infants. Jack and Miko,on the other hand,were only children.

"We should let him sleep."Raf said shyly."We can go do something out in the main hangar."

"Video game tornament!"Miko exclaimed.

"Shhh!"Jack said,grabbing the Japanese girl by the arm,and quickly leading her out before she woke up the sleeping 'Prime'.


	3. Chapter 3 Feeding

Chapter 3 Feeding

The children soon returned to their homes,and the guardians were on their way back to base. Ratchet was still there with Orion Pax. Orion was still in a gentle was at the moniter,looking for Decepticon activity. As he was going over old files,Arcee pulled up.

"How is he?"she asked.

"Asleep."Ratchet said with a chuckle.

"What's so funny?"Arcee asked,placing a hand on her hip.

"You are."Ratchet said without shuttering an optic."Acting like a carrier to Optimus."

"You said yourself Optimus was gone,for now."Arcee said.

Ratchet just nodded. Little chirps came from the med-bay.

"I'll go see him."Arcee said.

"Fine,fine."Ratchet said.

Arcee went into the med-bay.

"Acee?"Orion asked,looking up.

"I'm here,Orion."Arcee said,sitting down on the berth.

She gently picked him up and he snuggled into her servos. It was obvious he was begining to feel better after the explosion had torn his leg. He began to click and chirp at her.

"What is it?"she asked softly.

"Acee..."he started.

"Yes?"

"I...hungy."he said,trying hard to find words.

Arcee chuckled.

"You're hungry,little one?"she asked.

He nodded.

"Let's see if I can fix that."Arcee said gently.

She went into Ratchet's cupboards and soon found what she was looking for, a large cube of energon. She took it and went back to Orion,who was begining to get fussy. He clicked and whirred impatiantly.

"Hold on."Arcee smiled.

She carefully picked up Orion and held her in the crock of her servo as she went to the next step. She placed it on a small stand Ratchet kept on his desk. Orion had stopped fussing when Arcee had picked him up,and was now watching curiously. He clicked in confusion,as if to ask what she was doing.

"I'm warming it up."she answered the implied question.

"What are you doing that for?"a voice behind her asked.

"Sparkling like it that way,Bulk."she answered.

Bulkhead nodded and walked over.

"Can you take him for a second?"Arcee asked.

"Uh,sure."

Arcee gently laid Orion Pax into Bulkhead's servos, and then turned her attention back to the heating cube. She took it and spashed a few drops on her wrist.

"Arcee?"

"I'm making sure it won't burn him."Arcee answered again,shaking her helm slightly."How clueless about sparklets?"

"I,uh, never had much expierienece with them."Bulkhead replied,shifting Orion.

"Here."Arcee said.

She placed the cube in Bulkhead's free hand.

"You can feed him."Arcee said.

Bulkhead placed a corner of the cube in Orion's mouth,and gently tipped it up. Orion greedily sucked it,holding on to the cube tightly.

"Slow down."Bulkhead chucklked."It's not going anywhere."

"Except all over him."Arcee grabbed a rag and wiped up the spilled energon from Orion's face and Bulkhead's servos.

Orion began to squirm as Bulkhead continued to feed him. He pushed the cube away. Arcee understood,and took it.

"It's not even half gone."Bulkhead said.

"In case you haven't noticed, he's not much bigger then the cube."Arcee pointed out.

Bulkhead nodded and shrugged one of his shoulders. Arcee went to put the rest of the cube away. Bulkhead looked down on the sparkling in his servos,smiling slightly. Orion began to whirr and fuss again. As he cried a bit,Bulkhead began to appear flustered.

"What did I do?"Bulkhead asked,worried that he had hurt the small mech.

"Nothing."Arcee answered.

"Then what am I supposed to do?"he asked.

"Pat his back,gently."Arcee said.

Bulkhead looked at her,as if trying to figure out if she was still in her right processor. He did it anyways,barely latting his large hands brush the fussing sparkling's back. Ratchet had been watching the process for awile,and saw the green ex-wreckers predicament. He scoffed as he walked over.

"Like this."Ratchet said,taking Orion.

He laid the small mech over his servo,and began to pat him on the back.

"What is that supposed to-"

Orion's small burp inturrupted the green mech's question. Bulkhead semmed to understand.

"Does that answer your question?"Ratchet asked as he laid Orion in his servos.

Bulkhead nodded. Orion let out a small,squeaky yawn,and proceeded to snuggle into Ratchet's servos and chasis. His optics looked as heavy as they felt,and he chirruped and clicked softly.

"Arcee,what time is it?"Ratchet asked to the blue femme.

She looked at her internal clock before ansering.

"It's ten at night."she answered nonchalantly.

"That is much too late for a sparkling! He should have been put to sleep earth hours ago!" Ratachet exclaimed.

"Chill out,Doc."Bulkhead said."We'll just

Bumblebee began to buzz.

"Bee's right."Arcee said."We can't just put Orion in Optimus' old quarters. He's too small. He could hurt himself."

"I know."Ratchet replied."Which is why Orion will have to stay with one of us."

Bumblebee began to buzz excitedly and wave his hand in the air. Ratchet and the others chuckled slightly.

"Thank you for the offer,Bumblebee."Ratchet said."But I think Arcee would be most suited for this job."

"Me?"

"You are a femme."Ratchet started.

"What does that have to do with anything?"Arcee asked,placing a hand on her hip.

"Nothing."Ratchet said quickly."Except you have maternal coding that kicks in when around a sparkling,making you not only the obvious choice,but an excelent protector for little Orion."

Arcee just nodded,her hand on her hip,daring anyone to mess with her.

"Will you just take him,Arcee?"Ratchet asked.

Orion looked at Arcee,his optics drooping.

"I's tired."he mumbled.

Arcee snatched him up in an instant.

"I know."she cooed."Come with me."

She left with the sparkling,gently talking to him as she went towards her berthroom.

"We should get some recharge as well."Ratchet said,looking at the two mechs.

"Gotcha,doc-bot."Bulkhead said,leaving to his berthroom as well,leaving Ratchet and Bumblebee alone.

Ratchet turned towards the moniter,looking for any Decepticon sightings. Bumblebee buzzed at him,motioning towards the medic's quarters.

"I'll go to bed in a minute."Ratchet said."Just have to check something."

/Can't you check it in the morning?/ Bumblebee buzzed.

"I could,but I-"

Bumblebee took the medic's hand and started to pull the orange and white mech towards the berthroom. Ratchet instantly pulled away.

"I can handle putting myself t obed! I am not the sparkling."Ratchet huffed.

/Then why are you still here?/

Ratchet sighed. The yellow mech was right. Ratchet was very tired,and nothing sounded better right now then going into recharge.

"You win,Bumblebee."Ratchet sighed.

Bumblebee whirred proudly as the two headed to their rooms.

/Want me to tuck you in?/Bumblebee snickered.

"Good night,Bee."Ratchet said,putting annoyed emphasis on every word.

/Night,Ratchet./

The two entered their berthrooms,and were soon in stasis.


	4. Chapter 4 An Easy Night and Rough Day

Chapter 4 An Easy Night,and Rough Day

Arcee looked about her berthroom,trying to decide how she would but the sparklet to bed. There was only one way to do so. Orion was going to have to sleep in her berth with her.

"Looks like you're bunking with me."Arcee said as she laid Orion down.

He curled up,gently clicking. Arcee laid down next to him,making sure to lay so that he wouldn't fall off.

"Sleep tight,little one."Arcee said,shuttering her optics.

They flew open a few seconds later. She looked down at the sparklet,who had curled up into her chasis. She smiled softly as he slowly fell asleep. She watched him in his sound recharge, taking deep, steady intakes. Arcee soon re-shuttered her optics,following Orion into stasis.

Bumblebee laid down on his berth,suddenly realizing how tired he was. He took off his 'buzz box'. His 'buzz box',as he called it,was more or less a speaker,or microphone for his voice. As his vocal cords had been brutally ripped from him in the Battle of Tyger Pax by the evil warlord Megatron, it had left him silent. He could only buzz and whirr,creating his own language,understood only by his own kind and the young human and his human partner, Rafael. He could buzz whithout his 'buzz box',but it was so quiet that a bot would have to turn their audios up to max,and stand with their helm on his mouth.

/Good riddance./ Bumbelebe whispered to himself as he set it on the desk besides his berth.

It made simple things,like eating or drinking difficult,and sometimes embarrasing,as it liked to spill all over him. He had to keep it on during the day though,because if he forgot it and the Decepticons attacked,well, that wouldn't be very good.

Bumblebee streatched out on his berth,and closed his optics,quickly falling into recharge.

The night went well for every bot on Team Prime,and was soon over. Ratchet,as usual,was the first one up,and checking the moniter. Arcee soon came out,carrying Orion in her servos.

"What are you doing up?"Ratchet asked,raising an optic ridge.

"Orion woke up and didn't want to stay in the berth."Arcee said.

"Hatchet!"Orion squeaked,reaching out for the medic.

Ratchet obliged,and took Orion as Arcee went to get herself and the sparkling some energon. She reached out for Orion.

"May I?"Ratchet asked,motioning towards the cube.

Arcee shrugged."Be my guest."

Ratchet took the cube and proceeded to give it to the red and blue sparklet in his servos. Arcee sipped hers as she looked at the moniter. Bulkhead soon joined them. He smiled at the sparkling,still suking on the cube.

Bumblebee slowly unshuttered his optics. He was very hot. He reached up on the desk, taking the 'buzz box',and attaching it back on his face with it's megnetic force. He then swing his pedes slowly over the side of the berth,setting his feet on the cold cement floor. He quickly swung them back up,shivering violently. He couldn't help but moan slightly as he looked at the clock.

/Slag it./he buzzed to himself./I overslept./

He stood up,resisting the urge to climb back into the nice,warm berth. He dragged himself to the main hangar. He was dizzy,and he swore that his tank had learned how to mimic a tornado. He went out into the main hangar, hoping that he didn't look as awful as he felt. He saw Ratchet at the other side of the room,and did his best to avoid him.

"Mornin',Bee."Arcee said to the yellow mech.

He turned and quickly buzzed a hello back.

"Are you feeling all right? You don't look well,Bee."Arcee said,carefully looking over the youngling.

Ratchet's head snapped up,his medic training and doctor side shining through.

/I'm fine,Arcee../Bumblebee said quickly,unaware of the orange and white medic gaining up on him.

"Come here,Bee."Ratchet ordered,Orion still in his servos,reching out for the cube Ratchet's had removed from his mouth.

/Would you look at the time? I have to go pick up Raf and drop him off at school./Bumblebee quickly buzzed.

"Bee,wait."Ratchet said quickly."You haven't energized yet."

Bulkhead,who was returning himself from the energon vault,held two cubes in his hands. He offered one to Bumblebee. Bumblebee's tank was offering silent protests up to the yellow bot's CPU. It may have been inaudible to the others,but it screamed up to the Camaro. He took the cube with a quick thank you and drained it,just to show them that he felt fine,even though he didn't at all. It must have worked as they left him alone to go do their own work. With a silent sigh,Bumblebee transformed and went to go pick up Rafael as the other guardians went to pick up their charge. He soon pulled up before the young human's house.

"Hey,Bee!"Raf said happily as he hopped inside Bumblebee on the passenger side.

/Hey,Raf./Bumblebee buzzed tiredly.

"You all right?"Raf asked.

Bumblebee quickly buzzed a perky,energetic 'yes' before zooming off down the street,and pulling up in front of the high school.

"Thanks,Bee."Raf said as he exited,making sure that his backpack hadn't dropped anything.

/No problem. See ya'./Bumblebee whirred and buzzed as he drove away,honking once to the waiving boy.

Bumblebee soon pulled back into base.

"Bumblebee,just the mech I wanted to see."Ratchet said as he pulled in and transformed.

/Me? What is it?/he buzzed.

"I am sending you and Arcee on a mission."Ratchet said.

"What about me?"Bulkhead asked.

"I need you to stay here on ground bridge duty, and watch Orion."Ratchet explained as he took energon cubes from the vault and subspaced them.

"Why me?"Bulkhead asked.

"I could watch Orion."Arcee said."Or even Bumblebee."

"I understand that."Ratchet said."But Bumblebee,though very mature for his age,is still a youngling himself."

Bumblebee buzzed and shrugged understandingly.

"Then why not Arcee?"Bulkhead asked.

Ratchet sighed,wishing that for once these bots didn't need everything explained to them. What did he look like to them? An encyclopedia with pedes?

"Does anyone remember that maternal coding I spoke of the previous evening?"Ratchet asked.

The three nodded.

"Well,as with everything else,there is a catch."Ratchet continued."The maternal instincts not only show her what she needs to do,but if he is in danger will put her in protective overdrive. Thus,making her think and do nothing but protect the sparklet."

"That doesn't sound so bad."Bulkhead said.

"No,it doesn't."Arcee agreed with a shake of her helm.

"It's not."Ratchet agreed as well."It's how it happens. There are two possible ways that your coding could work. In the senario that a Decepticon was attcking Orion-"

Arcee couldn't hold back a small gasp. Little Orion Pax,attacked by a vicious,sparkless Decepticon. Taking him,snuffing his little spark. Or worse! Usuing him as some gunia-pigatron for their pit-spawned testing! It was sickening.

"In that scenario,"Ratchet resumed,"one of two things would happen. Her battle processor would take over completly,killing or destroying anything it deemed harzardous to the sparkling,or her maternal coding would take over completly."

"What would that do?"Arcee asked.

"You would simply use yourself as a sheild,wraping your frame around the sparking to protect him. No matter what."Ratchet said."If there was an attack and no one else was here,I would not want the second possibility to happen."

"I get it."Arcee said."Bee and I are on scouting duty."

"What are you going to be doing?"Bulkhead asked.

"I'm going to Wheeljack's ship."Ratchet said,typing in coordinates in the ground bridge controls.

"For?"Arcee pressed.

"To give him some energon and force him to get some recharge."Ratchet said."Him being who he is,he probably hasn't eaten or slept since the explosion,and his systems will be in chaos if I don't make him."

Ratchet ,at that moment,had opened the ground bridge for Arcee and Bumblebee.

"Where are we scouting?"Arcee asked.

"One of your favorite places."Ratchet smirked.

Bumblebee looked at the coordinates,before emiting a whining whirr.

"Yes,Bumblebee, it's the arctic."Ratchet answered."No go through,there's a draft coming in through the ground bridge."

Arcee started to walk through.

"Bee,lets go."she said to the yellow mech,who simply stood there.

Bumblebee slowly walked up to her. He followed her through the bridge and walked through it as it closed behind them. Arcee subspaced a hand-held scanner and started to look at it.


	5. Chapter 5 Ratchet and Bumblebee

Chapter 5 Ratchet and Bumblebee

Ratchet stood next to the moniter for a few minutes,watching the bot's signals. After about fifteeen Earth minutes,he turned to Bulkhead.

"I'm leaving now."he announced.

"All right."Bulkhead answered,playing with Orion on the floor.

"Keep an optic on him,and the other on the moniter."Ratchet continued.

"I got it."Bulkhead returned.

Ratchet reopened the ground bridge for himself,and started to go through it. Bulkhead got up and closed it once he was through,before returning to Orion.

Ratchet looked at the ship before,carefully concealed deep in the forest. The 'Jackhammer' was Wheeljack's pride and joy. Ratchet carefully opened the door with an override code to unlock it,and entered. He looked about the small ship. In the back,near the door he had entered,was a desk and a berth. There was a wall separating the control room from the berth room.

"Wheeljack."Ratchet said.

Wheeljack didn't answer,completely engrossed in his work. He sat at the desk,trying to make a new divice. Ratchet came foward and put a hand on his servo.

"Wheeljack."he repeated.

Wheeljack lept from his seat,a hand on a katana blade,ready to pull it out and strike. He quicklt dropped the hand,seeing who it was.

"Hey there,doc."Wheeljack said."WHat brings you to my ship?"

Ratchet subspaced the energon cubes and placed them on the desk. Wheeljack looked at them,and then back at the medic.

"Didn't know ya' cared."Wheeljack said in mok sweetness.

"It's just some energon."Ratchet said."Primus knows you haven'r eaten or recharged since the accident."

"Is that what ya' callin' it?"Wheeljack asked.

"What would you call it?"Ratchet asked.

"A setback."Wheeljack said."Or an expiramental finding. A stroke of luck."

"Luck? Turning Optimus into a sparkling was luck?"Ratchet asked,his voice raised slightly.

"Wrong choice of words."Wheeljack shrugged,going to sit back down at the desk.

Ratchet stood between him and the chair.

"I need to fix what happened."Wheeljack said.

"Not until you reenergize and recharge."Ratchet said,handing the cubes to Wheeljack.

Wheeljack took the cubes without an argument and sat down on the edge of the berth. Ratchet sat down beisde him and watched as he drained them quickly. Ratchet then took the empty containers and subspaced them. He stood up to leave,when something his him in the aft.

"Wheeljack!"Ratchet exclaimed softly. It wasn't in scoff or scorn,or in sweet seductivness. It was more in the voice of one who was pleasntly surprised,yet unsure how to process the action.

"What?"Wheeljack asked softly."It's been awile since I've seen ya'."

"It has only been a few days,if that."Ratcet contradicted.

"You know what I mean."Wheeljack said.

"Wheeljack,nobody knows."Ratchet said.

"About what?"Wheeljack asked,trying to pull Ratchet's servo to get him into the berth with him.

"About us,'Jack."Ratchet said.

Wheeljack shutterd his optics.

"Haven't called me by my nickname in eons."Wheeljack said.

Ratchet sat down next to him again.

"'Jack."Ratchet repeated softly as Wheeljack pulled him back.

Ratchet may not have said anything to the others at Team Prime,yet everybot knew that something was going on between them. They didn't care. They didn't judge them for it,in fact they were quite pleased about it. They simply wondered why they were trying to keep them in the dark.

"Bee,I got something."Arcee said,pointing at a small pulsating dot on the screen.

/Con's?/Bumblebee asked.

"It's not moving,probably a vein."Arcee said.

/That's good./Bumblebee said,glad that it wasn't a Decepticon.

"Yeah,we could use the extra eneron."Arcee said."Lets go get it."

Arcee started out as snow began to fall around them. Bumblebee followed her,feeling worse all the while. The snow was getting worse,the wind was blowing harder,and the temperature was plummeting at an exceptional rate. After about fifeteen minutes,and they still wre no closer to the vein. Bumblebee was freezing,and had his servos wrapped tightly around his chasis.

/I-it's f-freezing!/Bumblebee exclaimed.

"It's the arctic. What do you expect?"Arcee asked,looking at the shivering mech.

/Are we a-any closer?/Bumblebee asked in a whining buzz.

"About twenty minutes."Arcee said.

Bumblebee let out a long whine.

"Bee!"Arcee snapped."Stop acting like a sparkling. I don't think Orion would be complaing as much as you are."

/O-of course not!/Bumblebee buzzed back./He'd be an Orion Pax-cicle by now./

"A Pax-cicle?"Arcee asked,chuckling slightly.

/I didn't mean it to be funny./Bumblebee whirred,obviously upset.

"Get some thicker metal plating,Bee."Arcee said."If you're that cold then turn up your heat."

Bumblebee didn't answer her. He had his heat turned up,full blast,as hot as it could go. It wasn't helping. Bumblebee didn't make a sound for the last twently minutes of walking.

"It's right here."Arcee said,pointing towards a huge chunk of ice.

/G-great./Bumblebee said in a sarcastic whirr.

"Stop complaining and start helping."Arcee said,taking out her blades and hacking at the ice.

Bumblebee started to help,but after ten minutes,it was obvious that something was wrong. He was stumbling all over the place,hacking in all the wrong places,and was shaking and shivering terrible. Arcee stopped and laid a hand on his servo.

"Why don't you go take a break?"Arcee asked.

/B-but we h-have t-/Bumblebee's voice box whirred in broken sounds. He was suddenly cut off by violent coughs.

"I can handle getting a little vein out of some ice. Go sit over there and turn up your heat."Arcee said,pointing at a small area under some ice.

Bumblebee nodded and soon sank under it. He hugged his pedes tightly as his doorwings drooped and rattled with the rest of his frame. He closed his optics and rested his helm on his pedes,listening to the wind and Arcee's hacking away at the ice.

"I got it!"Arcee called out.

She pulled out a few small crystals and subspaced them. They would only be enough for a few small cubes. Arcee went back to Bumblebee,her blue frame nearly covered in snow. It was falling harder,and showed no signs of stopping.

"Bee?"Arcee asked.

She was shocked at the mech before her,nearly burried in the snow. She helped him up and started to try and clear the snow from his doorwings. There was a small part near the top she just couldn't reach.

"Bee'shake your doorwings."Arcee said.

Bumblebee tried,but only succeeded in showing that they were painfully frozen in place. Doorwings were on of the most sensitive apendages a bot could have. If they were banged,it was extremely painful,and now his were frozen. Leaving him unable to transform left him very subseptable to a Decepticon attack.

"We should get you back to base."Arcee said.

As an icy blast hit them, Bumblebee hugged his chasis,curling up on himself as he stood there.

"Is your heater working?"Arcee asked.

/It's b-been on the w-whole time./Bumblebee buzzed.

Arcee wrapped one of her servos around him,hugging him tight,hoping that some of her heat would help thaw him a bit.

:Aree to base:she commed.

:Bulkhead here:

:Can you bridge us back?:

:Already?:Bulkhead asked.

:Bumblebee's freezing,and his doorwings are frozen:Arcee said.

Bulkhead quickly tried to send a bridge to their coordinates.

:I can't.:Bulkhead commed back.

:What do you mean?:Arcee asked irritably.

:You're too far and the storm's too bad.:Bulkhead said.:I can send one to where you originally were.:

:Fine.:Arcee said. She shut off the link and turned to Bee,who had been listening,his doowings would have been drooping if they wern't frozen.

/L-looks like w-w-e're walkin'./Bumblebee shook.

"Loos like it."Arcee said,gently leading the way.

Her servo was still around him,but she knew it wasn't helping. She could feel him shaking harder,and his denta were starting to chatter.

"Bee,I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier."Arcee said.

/I-it's all right./Bumblebee chattered.

"I didn't know you wern't feeling well."

/I-I feel fine!/Bumblebee exclaimed./J-just c-c-cold./

Arcee just nodded,not wanting to continued to walk against the wind and ice and snow. After ten minutes,Bumblebee stopped walking.

"Bee? Are you all right?"Arcee asked.

Bumblebee didn't answer her. He was doubled over,and coughing hard. Arcee thought that he was going to purge,and started to gently rub his lower back struts. Bumblebee thought that he was going to be sick as well,but managed to stop coughing. He moaned slightly as he straightened up.

"Are you all right?"Arcee asked.

Bumblebee just nodded.

/C-can we j-just get b-back to base?/Bumblebee asked.

"Sury,Bee."Arcee said."Hold on a second."

Bumblebee wondered what ARcee was doing when she pushed him down next to a ice cliff. She had blaced him in a spot that actually succeded in blocking some of the wind and snow.

"I'm going to comm. Bulk."Arcee explained."Just wait here."

Arcee took a few steps away from Bumblebee,who simply sat there,hugging his pedes.

:Arcee to base:

:What is it?:Bulkhead asked.

:You need to send a bridge. Now.: Arecee said.

:I can try,but-:

:Just do it.:Arcee said.

:Standby:Bulkhead said before closing the comm.

He went over to the controls and typed in the coordinates. Arcee went over to Bumblebee,who was curled up into a ball on the frozen ground. He was shaking badly,his heat as well as his survival processor were in overdrive. The insignas on his servis were beeping and flashing blue,like when Arcee and Optimus were left out there during the scraplet invasion.

"Bee,you need to get up."Arcee said.

/No./he buzzed.

"Bee,that's your processor talking. You need to get up."Arcee said.

/No./Bumblebee buzzed again.

The ground bridge spun open with a blinding light.

"Bee,the bridge is here,you need to get up."Arcee pleaded,tugging gently at his servos.

Bumblebee curled up tighter./No./

:'Cee,I can't hold the bridge open much longer.:Bulkhead commed.

"Bumblebee. We need to go. Now."Arcee said firmly,grabbing him and trying to stand him up.

/No! No!/Bumblebee cried out in pitiful chirps.

Bulkhead appeared in the bridge.

"What are you-"

"I said it won't stay open much longer."Bulkhead answered.

He knelt down next to Bumblebee.

"Kid,we need to get you out of here."Bulkhead said loudly.

/N-no.../Bumblebee blinked his optics once before sitting up a bit./W-wha-/

He had no time to finsh as he started to cough again. Bulkhead and Arcee each grabbed one of his servos and stood him up,and half pushed him through the bridge.


	6. Chapter 6 Thaw and Heat

Chapter 6 Thaw and Heat

They quickly shoved him in the med-bay,one of the closest rooms they could sit him down in. Arcee grabbed a thermal blanket and wrapped it around Bumblebee's shoulders,going under his doorwings,which were frozen solid. Bulkhead picked up Orion,placed him on a berth next to Bumblebee's,and left the room.

/I-I'm s-sorry,'Cee./Bumblebee chattered.

"It's not your fault,Bee."Arcee said,grabbing a second blanket.

She took it and began to rub his doorwings,just at the point where they connected to his back. The ice cracked and popped at the warmth,and slowly began to melt. Bumblebee moaned half in pain,half in pleasure at the feeling of the ice melting.

"Here,Bee."Bulkhead said,returning to the room.

He handed a cube of hot,steamy energon to Bumblebee. Bumblebee extended a shaking servo and took it.

/T-thanks./

He wrapped his cold hands around it,and leaned his face over it,letting the steam warm up his face.

"It'll warm you up more if you drink it."Arcee said,still rubbing his doorwings.

Bumblebee hesitantly took a sip,and lurched foward.

"It's okay,"Arcee said quickly."You can drink it once you've warmed up a bit."

She thought that the cold had somehow affected him,making him sick to his tank.

"Is that any better?"Arcee asked.

Bumblebee tried to move his doorwings,but only succeded in twitching them slightly. He nooded anyways though.

/C-can I just t-take a hot s-shower?/Bumblebee asked in broken buzzes and whirrs.

"Sorry Bee."Bulkhead said."That would only make it worse?"

Bumblebee buzzed confused.

"The hot and cold would warp and dent your metal plating,only puuting you in more pain."Arcee explained further.

Bumblebee nodded,still shaking.

"Maybe we could put him in the dryer."Bulkhead suggested.

"I guess if we put it on low at first it should be all right."Arcee said.

They turned back to Bumblebee,who was holding the sides of the thermal blanket tightly,trying to stop shivering.

"Bee,can you come with us?"Arcee asked.

Bumblebee nodded and shakily stood up on his pedes. He tried to grab the blanket that was slipping off of his shoulders,but his servos and hands were clumbsy. Arcee caught it as Bulkhead helped him to the dryers and sat him down. Arcee replaced the blanket.

/T-thanks,guys./Bumblebee said.

"No problem."Bulkhead replied.

"Just get warmed up."Arcee said.

She turned the dryer on low blast and closed the door behind her.

The dryer,was simply that. A dryer. Connected to the other side of the showers in the wash racks,it was a large stall with spigots placed in ever corner. They would blast warm air out of them at different temperatures.

Arcee went over to Orion,who had found his way to the main hangar was exploring all by himself.

"'Cee!"he cried out happily,extending his servos to be picked up.

She smiled softly and indulged the little mech,scooping him up in her own servos.

"'Bee okay?"he asked in his high pitched,broken english.

"He's fine,little one."Arcee said."He's just a little cold."

"Should we call Ratchet?"Bulkhead asked.

"I think we should just wait for Bee and see how he feels when he thaws out."Arcee answered.

Bulkhead nodded. Soon Bumblebee came out of the wash racks,looking tired,ill,and warm.

"How you feelin',Bee?"Bulkead asked.

/Better now./Bumblebee whirred./Thanks to you guys./

"You still look tired."Arcee said.

Bumblebee shrugged.

/Gotta go pick Raf from school./ Bumblebee pointed out.

"I have to go get Jack."Arcee said.

"What about Miko?"Bulkhead asked."Ratchet isn't back yet,and Orion can't be left alone."

Bumblebee began to buzz at Bulkhead.

"You'd do that?"Bulkhead asked.

Bumblebee buzzed and whirred while nodding his helm. He patted Bulkhead on the shoulder. He and Arcee then transformed and rolled outside the base. It was raining,and raining hard. The roads were even more slippery then the ice they had previously walked in. They soon pulled up before the school. Jack was quickly on the back of Arcee as they sped off towards the base,wanting to get out of the rain as quickly as possible.

"Hey,Bee."Raf said,holding a notebook over his head.

Bumblebee quickly buzzed at him to get in,lifting a door into the air.

"Hey! Bee!"Miko called out."Have you seen Bulk?"

Bumblebee began to buzz at her that he wasn't,and that he was her ride today. Her blank look quickly reminded the overheating mech that most humans didn't understand his unique speech pattern.

"Bulkhead's not coming!"Raf called back."Bee wants to give you a ride."

"Sweet!"Miko called out. She dashed through the rain and flopped into the a seat,dripping wet. She clicked on her seatbelt.

As soon as the children were situated,Bumblebee began to drive,rather slowly. He had his heat on high,his windows tightly shut,and an odd sizzling noice came from the rain as it hit his hood.

"Whew! Bee,are you always this warm?"Miko asked, leaning foward and turning down the heat.

/Sorry./Bumblebee buzzed./If it's not too much trouble,can you turn that back up?/

"What did he say?"Miko asked the young boy in the passengar seat. She herself was riding in the back.

"He asked if the heat can be turned back up."Raf said.

Miko shrugged and sat back again,wiping her forehead.

"Are you all right,Bee?"Raf asked worridly.

/I'm fine./Bumblebee said./Just a little cold./

"All right."Raf said,in a voice that showed that he didn't believe the yellow mech. He did turn the heat back up though.

They soon pulled up into the base. Miko and Raf exited the car,drenched in sweat. Bumblebee,on the other hand,looked rather dry.

"What happened to you?"Jack asked,walking up."Bumblebee ride in you guys?"

"Bee was so super hot! He was like an oven!"Miko exclaimed."Hey,you don't even look wet!"

Arcee walked over,dripping with rain water herself. SHe didn't say a word as she took her servo and snapped it at Bumblebee,throwing droplets of water at him.

Bumblebee buzzed in protest as the drops hit him,and sizzled away. They soon evaporated,becoming one with the air. Arcee reached up to feel his forehead. Bumblebee tried to duck out of her reach,but she grabbed one of his doorwings.

/That's not fair./Bumblebee whirred.

Arcee ignored him."Bee,you're burning up."

/I'm fine!"Bumblebee exclaimed.

He moped over to the moniter and pretended to watch it. In truth,he had his optics shuttered tight,and a hand on his stomach plates.

"Hey Bulkhead?"Arcee said quietly.

"What is it?"the ex-wrecker asked.

"Now is the time to call Ratchet."Arcee said."He's been at the 'Jackhammer' long enough. Bonded or not,Bee's sick and needs him here."

Bulkhead nodded. "All right,I'll call him. Keep an eye on Orion."

Arcee nodded and went to go find the said sparkling as Ratchet received his call.

:What is it,Bulkhead?: Ratchet asked,pushing Wheeljack away from him.

:There's a problem at base. We need ya' here,Ratch.:Bulkhead answered.

:What kind of problem?:Ratchet asked.

:I think Bee has something.:Bulkhead replied.:He just doesn't want to fess up.:

"Darn kids."Ratchet muttered.:I'm on my way.:

:I'll send you a bridge.:

Ratchet heard the comm. link click shut.

"What's goin' on,Doc?"Wheeljack asked,sitting up in the berth.

"I have to go back to the base."Ratchet replied quickly,standing up.

"So soon?"Wheeljack asked.

"Soon? I've nearly spent the whole day here with your sorry aft."Ratchet said testily.

"Come back down here and we'll see how sorry it is."Wheeljack returned.

Ratchet scoffed.

"Good-bye,Wheeljack."Ratchet said quickly,hearing the ground bridge activate.

"Guess I'll see ya' around,Ratchet."Wheeljack said to the fleeing mech.

Ratchet soon came through the bridge. He wasted no time in going over to Bumblebee,who was still standing by the moniter.

"Bumblebee."Ratchet said.

/What?/Bumblebee whirred in a weak,tired voice.

"Come with me,now."Ratchet said.

/I'm fine,Ra-/ At that,Ratchet had grabbed one of Bumblebee's doorwings and was proceeding to drag him towards the med-bay./What is it with everyone grabbing me wings?/

Ratchet chuckled a bit as he sat him on a berth. He scanned him slowly before looking straight at Bee.

"You have a virus."Ratchet said.

/Must be a little on,as I feel fine./Bumblebee whirred back.

"Bee's sick?"Raf asked from the 'doorway'.

"Yes."Ratchet answered the small human."And it's only going to get worse,before it gets better."Ratchet finished,looking hard at Bumblebee.

/Great./Bee whirred.


	7. Chapter 7 Sick

Chapter 7 Sick

"Go get yourself in a berth."Ratchet said."Either mine or yours,doesn't matter."

Bumblebee was confused at Ratchet suggesting his own berth,but decided that it must have been because Ratchet had more medical tools in his quarters. Bumblebee dicided it best to go to his own berth. He slowly made his way there,already feeling the drag of this virus.

In the main hangar,Arcee head sent Bulkhead out in the rain to take the children home. Raf was very worried,and showed that he left only half heartedly.

/This is great./Bumblebee whirred sarcastically to himself as he laid down.

His tank decided that bow was the perfect time to dance around,seeing that Bumblebee was now trying to relax and was no longer busy with unimportant stuff. Bee worridly glanced around the room,looking for a bin,just in case. Then he remebered something,he didn't have a waste bin in his his tank jumped clear out of it's proper space. Bee jumped up as well,a hand clasped firmly on his mouth.

Ratchet had finished gathering his tools. They consisted of a cube of energon,some thermal blankets, a few data-pads(for himself), and a bin. He was heading towards Bee's berthroom. He knocked twice before opening it. He was surprised to not find the yellow mech anywhere in the small room. He went to his own quarters,and opened the door.

"Bee?"he called,turning the light on in the dark room.

Bumblebee,meanwhile,had just reached the wash racks. He had rushed passed a started Arcee and curious Orion. He dashed towards a latrine as Arcee went to the door way.

"Bee,are you all right?"Arcee asked worridly.

Bumblebee had quickly yanked his 'buzz box' off,and has kneeling before the latrine. He heaved and purged violently.

Orion looked up at Arcee."Bee okay?"he asked.

Arcee shooh her helm."Bee's sick."she said.

"Aww."Orion said sadly."Poor Bee."

Arcee nodded. She looked at Bee again,who was resting his hot helm on the cool wall beside the latrine. He weakly flushed it with a small,nearly inaudible moan. Arcee placed Orion down.

"You stay right here."she said to the sparkling."I'm going to go get Ratchet."

"Orion help Bee!"Orion said detirmindly.

Arcee had left,thinking to herself how well Orion was talking all of a sudden. Ratchet was coming out of the hallway,holding nothing but the bin.

"Arcee,do you know where-"

"He's in the wash racks."Arcee answered.

Ratchet nodded and started that way,rather hurridly. Arcee followed. Ratchet had thrown open the door,and was about to go to Bumblebee when Arcee gently took his servo. She pointed towards the yellow mech,back over the latrine.

Orion stood behind him,gently patting his lower back struts.

"It okay,Bee."he said in broken,childlike English.

Ratchet looked at Orion,trying to help the miserable mech. He quickly brushed it aside and went over to Bumblebee,who seemed to have finished for now. He quickly flushed the latrine full of foul smelling half-processed energon,and took Bee's servo.

"Come on."Ratchet said.

He propped Bumblebee up on his shoulder,holding the waste bin in front of him. He slowly helped Bumblebee out of the wash wracks and towards his room. Arcee noticed that Bee had forgotten his 'buzz box,and that Orion had found it. He was looking at it hard,trying to deside what it was.

"That's Bumblebee's."Arcee said.

"Give it back?"Orion asked.

"If you want."Arcee said,bending down to pick him up.

"No!"Orion said,ducking from her grip."I walk!"

Arcee watched as Orion showed her how big he was,slowly teetering across the wash racks towrads her. He slipped and started to fall face first towards the hard ground. He let out a cry as the ground rushed up to meet him. Arcee quickly grabbed his servo,retarding his fall.

"How about I hold your hand?"Arcee asked.

"O'tay."Orion said.

Ratchet sood had Bumblebee in his berthroom.

"Lie down,Bee."Ratchet said, helping him towards his berth.

Bumblebee obliged without a fight,sinking into his berth. He started to cough violently for a moment,and when it had subsided,left him gasping. He was trembling,and looked awful. His doorwings drooped,as well as his optics.

"Bee,"Ratchet started."Why don't you get some rest?"

Bumblebee started to say something,and then noticed that his box was gone. He sat up on unsteady servos,glancing about the room and desk. Arcee came in with Orion then.

"Missing something?"she asked.

Bumblebee nodded frantically,trying to get up and look. Ratchet carefully pushed him back down.

"Look at Orion."Ratchet said,pointing with his free hand at the sparkling standing in the doorway.

"Bee!"Orion squealed.

He tried to run,but tripped,dropping the 'buzz box'. He didn't cry though. He simply stood himself back up,picked up the devise,and went over to Bumblebee's berth. He reached up, box in hand,to be lifted onto the berth. Ratchet humored him,placing him beside Bumblebee.

"I got Bee's..."Orion started,but he didn't know what he had. He held it towards Bumblebee. "Here."

Bumblebee took it and carefully attached it.

/Thanks./he whirred weakly.

Orion gently stroked Bumblebee's servo. Arcee went to pick him up and leave,when Ratchet stopped her this time. The gentle stroking had calmed Bumblebee down some,and his drooping optics were slowly closing. Soon,his intakes were steady,and he was in a light recharge.

"You can take him now."Ratchet said in a tone similar to a whisper.

Arcee nodded."Come on,Orion."Arcee said just as quietly."Bee needs to sleep."

Orion nodded. He placed a finger over his lips."Shhhh."he said.

Arcee nodded again."Yep."

She picked him up and left the sleeping mech and medic to themslves. As soon as she reached the main hangar, Orion made it clear that he did not want to be carried any longer.

"Down,Acee!"he squeaked,gently banging on her with balled fists.

"All right,calm down."Arcee said,setting him down.

She forgot the sparklet for a second,hearing an engine coming up the entrance. Bulkhead drove up,covered in mud and dripping wet. He transformed,the mud solattered up and down his servos,pedes,and feet.

"How is he?"Bulkhead asked.

"He got pretty sick soon after you left."Arcee replied.

Bulkhead shook his hand,spashing water and mud on the floor.

"Bulkhead!"Arcee said."You're covered in-"

"Mud!"Orion finished,happily playing in one of Bulkhead's footprints. He had succeded in almost completly covering himself in the wet shook her helm.

"You take him into the wash racks."Arcee said."And both of you get cleaned up. I'll clean up this."she sighed.

Bulkhead decided not to argue,or say a word for that matter. Arcee was being rather tame and docile at the moment,proably due to her worry for Bee. And besides,Arcee had offered to clean up his mess. He quietly picked up Orion and made his way to the racks.


	8. Chapter 8 Washing and a Long Night

Chapter 8 Washing and a Long Night

Bulkhead stepped into wash racks,instantly knowing that Bumblebee had recently been in there. He went to the other side and started the shower. He sat Orion down as he did so. Orion watched in curious silence. His optics widened in surprise and joy as water sprayed out of one of the faucets,hanging overhead.

"Ready little guy?"Bulkhead asked.

Orion quickly nodded,wondering what he was going to do. Bulkhead picked him up,and stepped under the steady stream. Orion quickly squeezed his optics shut and burried his face in Bulkhead's dirty metal chasis.

"It's all right."Bulkhead said,reaching for some cleaning solution.

Orion looked up,blinking water from his light blue optics. Bulkhead held some of the solution his his hands,and sat Orion down. he knelt beside him,scrubbing it on the small frame. Orion giggled as it bubbled and foamed and tickled his chasis and servos. Bulkhead then did the same to himself. He was working on scrubbing off some stubborn mud off his servo,when an odd feeling on his pedes made him look down.

"What are you doing?"Bulkhead asked the small bot.

"Helping!"he squeaked happily. Orion was scrubbing some of the solution on Bulkhead's pedes,actually succeding in rmoving some of the mud.

After a few minutes,Bulkhead decided that they were both good.

"Get ready."Bulkhead said,picking the soapy sparkling up and walking back under the stream.

Orion didn't close his optics that time. He tried to watch the bubbles slide off of him,but every time he looked down,the solution would slip into his optics,stinging them slightly. Soon both mechs were rinsed and Bulkhead turned off the water.

"All done?"Orion asked,dissapointed.

"Not quite."Bulkhead answered,heading towards the dryers.

Orion was soon giggling as the warm air blew on his metal,drying him. Soon Bulkhead turned that off as well.

"Now we're done."Bulkhead said.

"Aww."Orion Pax pouted,his bottom lip sticking out.

"Don't give me that look."Bulkhead said gently,chuckling slightly.

Orion proceeded to make 'puppy dog' optics at the green ex-wrecker. Bulkhead sighed as he led Orion away from the wash racks and back into the main hanger. Arcee had just finished wiping up the last of the mud.

"All clean!"Orion said,rushing up to her and attaching himself to her pede.

"What are you doing?"Arcee said with a small laugh.

"Play!"he said pleaded.

Arcee shook her helm.

"It's for little mechs to be in their berths."Arcee said.

"Aww."Orion said,trying the 'pouty face' on her.

"That doesn't work on Arcee."Bulkhead said.

"No. It doesn't."Arcee confirmed."Come on."

"Not tired."Orion said with a yawn.

Arcee thought a second."If you said good nigh to Bee,would that help?"

"Yes!"Orion said excitedly.

Arcee took Orion's small hand and let Orion lead the way. Bulkhead followed,wanting to see the yellow scout. Arcee carefully rapped at the closed door. Ratchet opened it slightly.

"What is it that you want?"he asked in a normal voice.

"Say 'Night ta' Bee!"Orion said,half exclaiming,half pleading.

Ratchet opened the door."All right,but quickly."

Orion let go of Arcee and ran over to the berth,without tripping or falling.

"Bee! Bee! Up!Up!"he cried.

/O-Orion?/Bee whirred.

"He came to say good-night."Arcee said.

"How ya' feelin'?"Bulkhead asked.

/Been b-better./Bee admitted.

Ratchet had lifted Orion Pax up to the berth again.

"Night,Bee."he said softly,patting the mech's warm cheek.

Bee weakly buzzed a good night back.

"Come along,Orion."Ratchet said,picking him back up.

Orion was looking tired now,and didn't protest as he was passed from the medic to Arcee. He closed his optics as she left to her berthroom,and Bulkhead to his.

/Aren't you l-leaving?/

Ratchet shook his head."I am staying with you tonight."

/Why?/Bumblebee whirred.

"Because it's my job as a medic,that's why."Ratchet said.

Bumblebee nodded tiredly,his optics heavy,his doorwings and frame trembling and shaking. Ratchet picked up an item from his pile earlier,a blanket. He drapped it over the shivering youngling.

"You should try to get some recharge,Bee."Ratchet said."You're going to need as much as you can get."

Bumblebee nodded again,removing the 'buzz box'. He placed it on the desk,as he did every night. Bumblebee laid back down on his back.

"Maybe you should try lieing on your side."Ratchet suggested."It won't really do much,if anything,but it should make you more comfortable."

Bumblebee simply positioned himself as the medic had suggested. With his back to the wall,facing Ratchet,he fell into recharge.

Ratchet was both surprised and rather relieved that the young scout had fallen asleep so quickly. He dimmed the lights and pulled the chair out from the desk and sat down at it. He laid his helm on the desk top,and fell into recharge himself.

He couldn't have been asleep for more then an hour,less most likely,when odd noises reached his audios. He sat up,almost forgetting where he was,but not quite. In a moment,he had lept from the desk,turned the lights back up, and turned around. Bumblebee was kneeling on the cold floor,purging violently. Both Ratchet and Bumblebee were glad that the former had brought the bin in for the latters usage.

"Are you finished?"Ratchet asked as the Camaro had stopped vomiting and was gasping for a breath.

He nodded,placing a hand on the berth, he pushed himself up and sat down hard on his aft. He leaned foward,holding his forehelm in one hand,rubbing it back and forth. Ratchet patted his shoulder twice before pushing him on his back and covering him back up,as he had been shaking rather violently. Bumblebee began to say something,but then remembered that he didn't have his 'buzz box'. He started to reach for it.

"Why don't you leave it off?"Ratchet asked."There is nothing you need say."

Bumblebee did want to say something. He wanted to thank Ratchet for helping him. He wanted to apologize for being a burden. There was enough trouble with getting Optimus back,let alone him getting some virus. Ratchet seemed to read the scout's proceesor.

"Don't worry,Bee."he said."It's my job as a medic."

Bumblebee didn't look comforted by that at all. He looked like he was even more upset about being a handful.

"And,"Ratchet said slowly,placing a hand on Bee's shoulder,"as a friend."

Bumblebee placed a shaking hand on Ratchet's as his optics forced themselves closed. He was going into emergency stasis,his systems exhausted. Ratchet sat back down at the desk,and soon was in recharge as well.

Bumblebee was up many times that night. Neither he nor Ratchet got any more rest that night,due to Bee's constant purging. Ratchet was beginning to worry,if he couldn't get Bee to reenergize,and keep it down,he was going to have to give him an I.V. It was after midnight, and before morning when Bee had finally been able to lie down,without jumping up to purge. Ratchet picked up the cube he had brought with him earlier.

"Bee."Ratchet said.

Bumblebee opened his optics to look at the medic. He questioned him with his optics,as he still did not have his 'buzz box'.

"I need you to try to drink this."Ratchet said,sitting him up.

Bumblebee shook his head and looked at him pleadingly. His entire frame begged Ratchet to not make him drink it.

"You have to."Ratchet said."Or I'll have to give you an I.V.,and to do that,you'll have to go in either my quarters or the med-bay."

Bumblebee vented heavily as he took the cube. His servos and hands shook as he took a tiny sip,and then another. The second the blue liquid hit his churrning tanks,he gagged. He took multiple and quick breaths,and managed to keep it down.

"One more,Bee."Ratchet said.

Bee looked at him pleadingly again,but Ratchet was stern,and Bumblebee was too weak and tired to argue. He took one more sip,large enough to please the medic,and small enough to keep from vomiting.

"Okay."Ratchet said,taking the cube from Bee."Now try to rest."

Bumblebee didn't argue as he laid back down and shuttered his optics.


	9. Chapter 9 Another Bath and a Major Scare

Chapter 9 Another Bath and a Major Scare

"Come on Bee,no one will see you."Ratchet said.

/A-are you sure? Oh,I'm sorry./Bee whirred,both in a sad,embarrassed tone.

"It's all right,but you need to get cleaned up."Ratchet said,helping him off of the berth.

The room tilted and rolled. Bumblebee whirred frantically as he reached out to grab something. Ratchet grabbed his servos,and offered his shoulder as support.

"It's all right. I've got you."Ratchet consoled.

Bee whirred a weak thanks as Ratchet slowly led him through the halls.

/Are you s-sure nobot will see me?/Bumblebee asked.

"Arcee is in her berthroom with Orion,either feeding him or still in recharge."Ratchet said."As it's Saturday Bulkhead is picking up the children."

They entered the wash racks as Ratchet finished speaking. Ratchet was taking him towards a bot sized tub,instead of the showers.

/R-Ratchet?/Bumblebee whirred./The tub's only used for sick b-bots./

"And?"Ratchet asked."I concider you ill."

Bumblebee had no strenght to stand,let alone argue. Ratchet sat him down and started to fill the tub with water and special solvents.

"In you go."Ratchet said.

Bumblebee sighedd as he stepped in and sat down. The water was warm, steamy, and soothing. Ratchet set a waste bin beside the tub.

"I'll be back in a moment."Ratchet announced.

Bumblebee nodded tiredly,resting his head on the side of the tub. Ratchet stopped a moment.

"Here."Ratchet said,folding a towel. He placed it under Bumblebee's head."Better?"

Bee noddded,his optics closing. Ratchet slowly left as Bumblebee fell into recharge. He quietly closed the wash rack's door. As he turned around,he came face to face with Arcee and Orion. He jumped back a moment,shocked at the sudden appearance. He vented and placed a hand over his spark.

"Don't sneak up on me like that."Ratchet sighed.

"What's going on?"Arcee asked.

Ratchet motioned for her to follow,away from the wash racks.

"Bee had a bit of an accident."Ratchet said in hushed tones.

"What happened?"Arcee asked.

"I made Bee drink some energon,thinking he might keep it down."Ratchet explained.

"And he didn't."Arcee finished in a knowing voice.

"He did for awhile,but his systems purged it before he was fully awake,and..."Ratchet let his voice drift off,allowing Arcee to finish it herself.

She nodded."I understand."

"Now if you'll excuse me,I have to clean up Bee's berthroom and then return to him."Ratchet said,excusing himself."I don't want to leave him alone."

"I could watch him."Arcee offered.

"Both Bee and Orion?"Ratchet asked.

Arcee nodded."Sure,why not? Orion wants to help Bumblebee anyways."

"Help Bee!"Orion echoed.

"All right."Ratchet agreed."If it's all right then,I might grab some recharge after I clean up."

Arcee nodded."You look tired. I'll call you if anything happens."

"Thank you."Ratchet said,leaving.

Arcee took Orion's hand and began to lead him to the wash quietly explained to Orion what they were doing,and that he was going to have to be very quiet as Bee was very sick. Orion nodded,showing that he understanded completely. Arcee quietly opened the door to the wash racks.

"Bee!"Orion squealed.

"Shh."Arcee warned.

Orion nodded,placing a fingure to his lips. Arcee looked at the yellow mech,in a light,restless recharge. His helm rested on a towel,and he was panting. Arcee placed a hand on his forehelm, he was burning up. Orion had let go off her hand and wandered over to a cupboard. Arcee let him be,as the cupboard only held rags and towels. Arcee turned her attention back to the yellow youngling.

After a few minutes,she saw movement out of the corner of her optic. She tunrned to look at the sparkling,who had somehow balanced himself on the edge of the tub and was dipping his hand in the warm water.

"What are you-"

Orion withdrew his hand,unfazed by Arcee's incomplete question. He held a small rag in his hand. He began to gently rub the dripping rag on Bee's doorwings. Bumblebee shifted into an awkward position,but didn't wake up. Orion looked at Arcee,his hand freezing,to see if he was doing wrong.

"It's all right."Arcee said quietly.

Orion resumed his task with a smile. Seeing this,Arcee had an idea. She went to a higher cupboard and took down something similar to a bowl or an empty cube or container. She filled it with cold water,and got a ra of her own. She went back to Bumblebee and dipped the rag in the water. She wrang it out,and began to dab it at Bee's hot helm. He moaned in his recharge.

"Hot. Ssst. Hot."Orion said softly.

"What's wrong?"Arcee asked.

Orion pointed to Bumblebee's doorwings." ."Orion repeated.

Arcee felt one,gently placing her hand on it. It was very hot,just as Orion had said. Arcee took her cool rag and began to try to cool his doorwings with Orion. Little known to the two bots awake,that Bee's helm was being controlled by gravity. His helm had been in an odd,tilting angle for so long,that now it made a slow descention towards the water. Arcee looked up just in time to see it slip off of the towel completely. He jumped awake before his helm reached the water,buzzing frantically and frightened.

"Chill,Bee."Arcee said.

Bumblebee took a few shakey breaths to try and calm himself down. He had forgotten where he was,and had been startled by the feeling of falling. He looked over at what sounded like Arcee and Orion. Everything was so blurry and dim,he wasn't sure.

/A-Arcee? Orion?/he asked,just to make sure.

"It's all right."Arcee said."You fell asleep.

"Bee up now!"Orion said cheerfully."Bee play!"

Bumblebee flinched slightly at the noise. He patted Orion's helm in a jerky,shakey fashion,not having the spark to say 'no'. Arcee did it for him.

"Aww."Orion said,getting his pouty look on."Pwease?"

Bumblebee snorted slightly at the way Orion's face looked and pleaded,and how cute he had asked.

"Pwease Bumbabee?"Orion asked.

Arcee heard a motor in the main hangar. She picked up Orion without a word to the sparklet.

"I'll be right back."Arcee said to the yellow scout.

/N-no hurry./Bumblebee replied.

Arcee went out into the main hangar,where Bulkhead had just pulled in with the three human children.

"Did you see the size of that tree?"Miko exclaimed.

"Yes,Miko."Jack replied,his voice showing that the female had been going on about the subject for some time.

"It must have been the biggest tree in Jaspe-No! The biggest tree in Nevada!"Miko continued.

"What happened?"Arcee asked.

"I big tree fell from the storm last night."Raf answered."It was blocking the road."

"So this hunk of metal moved it!"Miko added,partially interupting the boy.

Arcee looked at Bulkhead,rasing an optic ridge.

"I just pushed it off to the side. Never even transformed."Bulkhead said rather quickly,holding his hands up innocently.

"All right."Arcee replied,setting Orion down.

Miko rushed down to meet the sparklet,slightly larger then Jack. The boys followed her,simply interested at the robotic baby. And the fact that it was the leader of the Autobots in this infantile state.

"Where's Ratchet?"Bulkhead asked."With Bee?"

"No,he needed some rest."Arcee answered."Bee's in the wash racks."

Bulkhead nodded."Need me to watch Orion?"

"That would be helpful."Arcee said gratefully.

"That shouldn't be too hard."Bulkhead said."The kids seem to have him occupied."

It was true,the children did have Orion Pax busy. They were playing games with him,and he was having a great time. Arcee went to go back to Bumblebee.

"Just keep it doen."Arcee told the three humans and sparkling. Jack nodded,telling Arcee that he would try and keep the sound barrier to a minimal. Arcee then left and returned to Bumblebee.

He was still in the tub,laying as still as he could. His optics were closed,but he didn't appear to be in recharge.

"Bee,are you all right?"Arcee asked.

Bumblebee made no motion to answer her.

"Bee?"

He suddenly,and quickly began to tug at his 'buzz box',his optics opening fast and wide. Arcee knew what he was doing,and rushed to help. She grabbed the bin as Bee finally removed the device. He took the bin in both hands,and instantly began to retch. He was so empty and dehydrated,that he could only dry heave again and again.

"It's all right."Arcee said,trying to do something other than just stand there.

Bumblebee's armor plating seemed to suddenly contract or be pulled in,and he gagged hard. Nothing but acids from his tank emerged,and burned his throat tubes badly. He panted hard,trying to catch his breath.

Breathing wasn't as important to Cybertronians as it is to humans,but without it,they would die. The process was more or less expelling irritants and dust from their engines. They could hinder or stop the process for large amounts of time,such as when they needed to go underwater,or going into space without a ship,but they needed time to prepare themselves. Purging didn't give a bot time to stop the 'breathing' process,thus, leaving them 'breathless'.

"Are you done?"Arcee asked.

Bumblebee was able to nod,and Arcee removed the bin and set it aside. Bee sunk back,exhausted. He coughed violently a few times,a sick,wheezing,choking cough. Suddenly,his coughing stopped,his breathing made a sudden, jerked, hitch. Then his chest plating began to heave,but he didn't vent nor intake.

"Bee!"Arcee exclaimed,rushing over to his side."Come on. Breathe!"

His optics widened in fear and panic. He clutched at Arcee's servo,as if begging her for help.

"Ratchet!"Arcee shouted.

Bee was slowly stopping his movements and frantic grabs. He sank back in the water,falling slightly limp,but in just as much fear,if not moreso. His optics,though,were not as wide. They,in fact, closing. He fought to keep them open,and try to take a breath.

"Ratchet!"Arcee almost screamed.

The said medic rushed into the room,his optics showed that he had started running almost before he was fully awake.

"What is it,Arc-by the Allspark!"he gasped,glancing at Bumblebee,who's chest plates were heaving harder,his optics almost completely closed.

He turned and ran towards the med-bay.

"Ratchet,what's-"

"Out of my way!"Ratchet ordered,charging past the worried Rafael.

He grabbed what appeared to be a breathing mask from a cupboard,and rushed back.

"Hold on,Bee."Ratchet said as calmly as he could to the struggling mech.

He placed the mask around Bumblebee's helm and placed the mask over his mouth.

"What can I do?"Arcee asked.

"Drain the bath. The heat from it is effecting him somehow."

Arcee did as she was told,and the tub was now nearly empty. Bee,however,continued to struggle to intake or vent. Ratchet was thunping on Bee's back and chest, trying to help him. Bee held onto Ratchet's servo tightly,his optics squeazed tight. As the water from the tub was low enough for the side to be opened without the liquid rushing out,Ratchet did so,laying Bumblebee on the cold,hard floor.

"Come on,Bee."Ratchet urged.

Bumblebee's struggling had come to an almost complete stop. His chest would heave slightly every couple of seconds,but not to the extent it had been. His mouth wasn't as wide as it once had been,and his optics were little slits. Ratchet had been holding onto one of his hands,trying to calm the scout down. Bumblebee moved his other hand slightly,his face filled with pain and fear,and patted Ratchet's hand. His hand then went limp,falling back to the floor. He jerked it to his chest. His optics were closed now,and again his hand slipped to the floor,and remained motionless.

"No you don't!"Ratchet eclaimed,almost in an angry tone,laced with worry.

He made a fist and placed his other hand on top of it. He struck Bee's chest hard,the metal on metal echoed throughout the room. Before the echo had completely stopped,another thud of metal violently hitting metal rang out. After four times,and a rather large dent in the yellow chasis,a welcoming sound was heard. Bee's optics flew open, and he gasped in.

"Bee!"a small voice came from the doorway.

Arcee turned and noticed that the others had gatered at the door. Raf was next to Orion,with Miko and Jack behind them. Bulkhead had somehow made it to her side. She hadn't noticed the large ex-wreckers appearance.

"That's it."Ratchet said."Just take deep breaths."

Bumblebee was gasping hard,in a jerky,hitched fashion. He felt dizzy and lightheaded,and fought to stay contious. He had one of his hands tightly on the mask,and the other one in Ratchet's own hand. He gasped and breathed hard and quickly, as if he couldn't do it fast enough. He soon began to calm down,and his breathing somewhat normal,despite the fact that it was wheezed and strained.


	10. Chapter 10 Wait

Chapter 10 Wait

"I'm moving you to med-bay."Ratchet said firmly."Can you stand."

Bumblebee slowly nodded,and tried to sit up. His servos felt like what the children had called 'noodles',and his pedes refused to move. He fell back,hitting his helm on the hard floor hard.

"Don't push yourself."Ratchet said."Bulkhead."

Said mech glanced at Ratchet,his body launguage asking how he could help.

"We need to move Bumblebee. Quickly."Ratchet ordered.

Bulkhead nodded."I got it."

Then,as carefully as he could,Bulkhead lifted the scout up into his own green servos. The yellow youngling was quite light,due to the fact that he had not been able to hold anything down and had nothing in him. He was easliy moved,for he almost seemed to go limp in Bullkhead's servos.

"You're okay."Bulkhead said,walking out of the wash racks,following the medic.

"Is Bee going to be okay?"Raf asked.

"He's going to be fine."Arcee said.

She bent down and picked up Orion,who was begining to wimper from the sight of his best friend looking so ill and weak. She gently shushed him and went out with the children to the main hanger. She kept them occupied,also trying to keep Bee off of her processor.

"Set him here."Ratchet said,quickly motioning towards a berth.

Bulkhead did as he was told. Bumblebee looked up at him with dimmed optics,which seemed to be thanking him. He patted the yellow shoulder before being pushed aside by Ratchet. Ratchet had an I.V. needle in his hands. Bumblebee squinted,and saw that,but made no protest. He did close his optics as he felt it's long,cold needle enter a slit in his armor plating,and enter one of his veins. He vented a shakey sigh,which seemed to be amplified by the breathing mask.

"Bulkhead,would you please leave?"Ratchet asked,in a voice that was none too polite,unlike the sentence spoken.

"Sure thing."Bulkhead answered,turning to leave.

"Wait."Ratchet said quickly,stopping the ex-wrecker in his tracks.

"What is it?"Bulkhead asked.

"I need you to go check up on Wheeljack,see how far he's getting on the device."Ratchet explained,grabbing different tools and vials from random cupboards and drawers.

"All right."Bulkhead replied. He looked at Ratchet before asking."What are you doing?"

"I am trying to make Bee an anti-virus."Ratchet said hurridly."This virus isn't going away on it's own. In fact,it seems to be becoming worse."

Bulkhead nodded and then left. He went to Arcee.

"Ratch asked me to check up on Jackie."Bulkhead said."You gonna be all right if I leave for a few minutes?"

"Yeah."Arcee said."Why wouldn't I be?"

Bulkhead shrugged.

"Besides,Orion will keep me busy."Arcee continued.

"Where is he,anyways?"Bulkhead asked.

"What do you-"Arcee spun around,the sparkling was gone,and the children were playing a video game.

She didn't worry much though. She headed towards med-bay. Bulkhead went to the grond bridge.

"Shh."Ratchet hissed as she entered.

"I'm just getting-"

"I know."Ratchet inturrupted her whispered line."But that won't be necessary."

Bumblebee lay on his side,his doorwings to the wall,his masked face clearly seen. He lay on one servo,neatly tucked benath him. His servo containing the I.V. drip lay on his side,his hand resting on his pede. He lay in a half curled ball,a small red and blue ball lay curled up in this almost nest. Both were in sound recharge.

Orion had snuck in there when all backs had been turned. Ratchet had not noticed him for some time,engrossed in his work. A soft click had made him turn in time to see the two in mentioned postitions,in recharge.

"He may remain here until he wakes up."Ratchet said in hushed tones.

"All right."Arcee said,turning to leave. There was no need for her to remain in the med-bay.

Bulkhead was in the same area Ratchet had been in. The 'Jackhammer' still was in the foliage,and well hidden.

"Hey,Jackie!"Bulkhead shouted.

There was no answer. Bulkhead chuckled to himself,mumbling about how is was so deep in his work. He called out for the white mech again.

"Hey,Bulk!"Wheeljack answered. "It's open."

Bulkhead went aboard the ship. The place,he thought,could use a good cleaning. The floor was dust and dirty,the berth had some dents in it.

"What's up,Bulk?"Wheeljack asked.

"Doc sent me here to check on ya'. See how things are going."Bulkhead answered.

Wheeljack nodded. "I see."he said. "Well,you can tell your doc that the divice is almost done."

"Really?"Bulkhead asked,surprised.

"Don't sound so surprised will ya'?"Wheeljack asked.

"Sorry."Bulkhead replied."That's great news. We could use some around base."

"What's going on?"

Bulkhead began to explain what had been going on with the young scout,and how Ratchet had been taking care of him. He finished by telling about how Bee had just stopped breathing without warning.

"Poor kid."Wheeljack said."He's in good hands though."

Bulkhead nodded."Well."he said,standing up,as he had been sitting on the berth,"I best be getting back to base."

"I should be by later."Wheeljack said."With the Prime Restorer."

"Is that the best you can do?"Bulkhead asked,teasing his friend about the name.

"Haven't had much time to think of a name yet."Wheeljack replied."Now if you'll excuse me,some of us actually have work to do."

Bulkhead saw what was happening,and was not going to back down form this friendly competition.

"Yeah."Bulkhead said."I do have some stuff to do back at base. You know, with the 'Cons and the sparklet and all."

"Just go."Wheeljack said,thumping Bulkhead on the back.

" See ya'."Bulkhead said,leaving. He called Arcee with for a bridge,and soon was back at base.

"How's he doing?"Arcee asked.

"He said it should be finished by tonight."Bulkhead replied.

"So soon?"Arcee asked,not at all displeased.

"Yep."Bulkhead said."Said he'll swing on by later."

"All we can do is wait."Arcee said,meaning both for the scout and sparkling.


	11. Chapter 11 Back

Chapter 11 Back

The rest of the day had dragged on slowly. Orion had soon woken up from his nap,and had played with the children for awile. The children had asked permission from their paents to stay. They wanted to see Orion turned back to Optimus,and surprisingly had gotten permission. Jack's mother was the only one who really knew hat was going on,while Raf's parents and Miko's host parents believed that hey were simply having a slumber party at each others houses.

"I thought you said he'd be by."Arcee said.

"He never gave me an exact time."Bulkhead said.

Arcee sighed."And Ratchet's no closer to an anti-virus."

"Don't worry."Bulkhead said,patting her shoulder."He'll do it,and Wheeljack will be here soon."

"Wheeljack will be here now."a voice said,pulling up through the entrance.

"Jackie!"Orion squealed from his spot on the floor.

"Yep. Told ya' I'd be by."Wheeljack said,transforming and holding a device in his hand.

"Does it work?"Arcee asked.

"Only one way to find out."Wheeljack said. He started towards Orion.

"You mean you haven't tested it yet?"Arcee asked,stepping between the ex-wrecker and sparkling.

"Not exactly the kind of thing you can test out."Wheeljack said."It should work though."

"How do you know?"Miko asked from the platform.

"Because."Wheeljack said.

"That's not an answer."Arcee said.

"That's my answer."Wheeljack returned.

"Let's see what Ratchet has to say about it."Arcee said,turning to go get the said medic.

They soon returned from the med-bay.

"You have it completed already?"Ratchet asked,shocked.

"Why does that surprise everybody?"Wheeljack asked.

"Does it work?"Ratchet asked,ignoring Wheeljack's statement.

"It should."Wheeljack replied confidently.

"Not very reassuring."Jack said.

"No,it's not."Ratchet said,"But we must try."

"Are you sure?"Arcee asked.

Ratchet nodded."How does it work?"

"It's actually pretty simple."Wheeljack started."When activated,it will streatch his DNA. His frame will foloow,and his processor will follow his frame. They'll all age at the same time,resulting in an older Orion,and,hopefully, the same age Optimus was before."

"Wow."Raf said,amazed.

"Wow is right."Miko said,haning over the railing."You talk all nerdy like Raf and Ratchet."

The two mentioned shot a glare at the girl,who simply giggled.

"Best case senario?"Ratchet asked.

"He'll be restored."Wheeljack said.

"And the worst?"

"Hopefully the worst would only be that he sayed a sparkling. It could go the other way,making him even older."Wheeljack said.

"But it shouldn't wipe his memory core?"Ratchet asked.

Wheeljack shook his head."The only thing it'll effect is his immune defences."

"Weakening them?"Ratchet asked.

"No,strenghtening them."Wheeljack said.

Ratchet helm jerked up."That's it!"

"What?"Bulkhead asked.

"That's what will help Bumblebee!"Ratchet exclaimed."I can take the increased and strenghthened antibodies from him and implant them in Bumblebee. Along with the anti-virus,it should return him back to health!"

"So we need to do this?"Arcee asked.

Ratchet nodded."As soon as possible."

"I'm ready."Wheeljack said,holding the device up higher.

"I've got Orion."Arcee said.

She picked him up,holding him close. This was the last time she was going to be able to do this. The last time their leader would be like this,dependant on them. On would be no cheerful squeaks and chirrups. No high pitched voice to brighten the day. The vented quietly as she followed the others to Optimus Prime's quarters. She set him down on the large berth and stepped back.

"Get ready little fella'. You're not gonna be small no longer."Wheeljack said,attaching the large device to Orion's tine wrist.

It whirred and rattled and a bright light filled the room. Nobody could see what was happening. Almost as quickly as the light had filled the room,it ebbed away. As everyone's optics and eyes adjusted,a large form lay on the berth. It vented deeply.

"Optimus?"Ratchet asked,worried that his memory core might have been erased. Worried that it hadn't workied.

"Ratchet? What happened?"the deep voice of their leader asked.

"You don't remember?"Ratchet asked.

"There was an explosion."Optimus said slowly,sitting up on the side of the berth."And then all of you grew to an exceptional rate."

"Because you shrunk!"Miko exclaimed.

"You were returned to a sparkling."Ratchet explained."Do you remember nothing of it?"

"Bumblebee!"Optimus exclaimed after a moment of thinking.

"Yes,he is gravely ill."Ratchet said solmnly."There is something that you can do though."

"What?"Optimus asked."How may I help our scout."

"The device Wheeljack used to bring you back improved your immune defences. I need to harves some of your antibodies to use on Bumblebee."Ratchet said.

"If you believe that it will be of service,you have my permission."Optimus said.

"All right,come with me."Ratchet said.

Optimus stood up,restored to his full hight and age. He followed the medic to the med-bay,and let him take energon rich with antibodies from him.

"Is that all?"Optimus asked.

"All that you can do. The rest is up to me."Ratchet said.

Optimus left the med-bay and went to the moniter,something that he had not beem able to do for quite awile. Wheeljack had returned to the 'Jackhammer',and Arcee and Bulkhead were taking the children home. He stood still,letting the blinking moniter melt into the background as his processor was filled with memories from the past few days.

Arcee's maternal insticts,constantly watching him in his infantile state. He felt he should be embarrassed from the fact that almost every bot on base had feed him,bathed him, but he couldn't. It wasn't his fault that he had been reverted to a sparklet,it was nobody's fault. An accident is nothing to be ashamed of.

He remembered Bumblebee's illness,and how he had stroked his doorwings. How Bumblebee had needed his presence to fall into recharge when he couldn't on his own. How Bumblebee had stopped breathing,and lay on the wrash rack floor. He had felt great fear then,like that only a sparklet can feel and handle,and he felt it now as he remembered. A hand on his servo brought the Prime back to time.

"Alot on your mind?"Ratchet asked.

"A bit."Optimus answered truthfully.

"Do you remember anything?"Ratchet asked.

Optimus remained silent for a few moments. He could answer Ratchet honestly, or he could simply tell him that he didn't remember. Why would he lie to his best and oldest friend? If he did answer truthfully, would the others think of him differently? They would always see him differently now,but would their respect for him change if they knew that he knew what they had done and how they had cared for him? He vented heavily before he answered.

"I do,Ratchet."Optimus said."But I wish for it to be kept between the two of us."

"You know the others would still respect you as a leader,as a Prime."Ratchet said.

"I understand."Optimus said."But I still wish for it to be kept quiet."

"All right."Ratchet said.

"How is our scout?"Optimus asked.

"Resting."Ratchet answered."He should recover,but it may take awhile."

Optimus nodded."Am I permitted to see him?"

"Be my guest."Ratchet said tiredly.

Optimus noted the sound of his voice."I can stay with him,as you need rest,old friend."

Ratchet nodded. He didn't saw anything as he went to his berthroom,knowing that Optimus would get him if something happened.

Optimus went the opposite direction, towards the med-bay. He stopped before completly entering,looking at the young scout. He lay on his back,part of his doorwings hanging off of the sides of the berth. He had his 'buzz box' back on,and the breathing mask was gone. He still had an I.V. drip though,slowly giving him energon through his tubes. His optics were closed,and,thankfully, his breathing was steady, though still slightly wheezed and gasping.

Optimus sat down in Ratchet's chair,which was beside the berth. He vented slightly as he slowly reached out his hand and gently rested it on the yellow doorwing. He gently brushed it in smooth,even strokes. Bumblebee shifted slightly and his optics opened a slit,and then all the way. They were dim and sunken in. He squinted slightly at the large figure next to the berthside.

/O-Optimus?/he whirred weakly.

"Yes."Optimus said."Wheeljack was able to restore me to my original state."

/T-that's good./Bumblebee buzzed.

Optimus squinted a bit harder,trying to catch the red and blue mech's movements. Seeing that,Optimus spoke up.

"It is a good thing,Bumblebee."Optimus said gently.

Bumblebee started to cough violently,wheezing and choking. Optimus patted his hand as the fit subsided.

"You should rest."Optimus suggested.

/I-I'm fi-/Bumblebee struggled,his voice hitching and ending in violent coughs./All r-right/

Bumblebee shuttered his optics,and soon was in a peaceful recharge. Optimus stayed by his side for the rest of the night,checking on him every few hours.


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Now take it easy."Ratchet said worridly as Bumblebee stood up.

/I feel much better,Ratchet. Don't worry./Bumblebee whirred.

"Better,yes. Fully health,no!"Ratchet said."If I say take it easy,you sure as slag take it easy!"

Bumblebee nodded hurridly.

"Whoa,chill out,doc."Miko said.

"Bumblebee!"Raf said happily,hugging the yellow pede,"I'm so glad you're better!"

/Me too./

"Hey doc,you feeling all right?"Bulkhead asked.

"You are looking a little green."Wheeljack added.

"I am white and orange."Ratchet snapped.

Wheeljack took a step back,his hands up.

"Are you all right,old friend?"Optimus asked,stepping foward.

"Yes,I-I..."Ratchet's voice trailed off.

He swallowed hard once,and then spun around quickly,a hand over his mouth. Bots jumped out of his way as he rushed towards the wash wracks.

"You think he cought what Bee had?"Arcee asked.

/I hope not./Bumblebee whirred.

Violent purging reached their audios and then the door opened and Ratchet returned,looking rather 'green' as Wheeljack had said.

"Are you all-"

"Move."Ratchet said,pushing Wheeljack aside.

He made his way to the med-bay. The others stood in the main hangar,awaiting his return.

"Wheeljack!"Ratchet seemed to roar,coming towrds the main hangar as quickly as he could."You slagger!"

"Ratchet!"Arcee said.

"There are children nearby."Optimus said."You must watch your language."

"I don't care what these children hear!"Ratchet shouted,making a bee line for Wheeljack.

"Wha-what did I do?"Wheeljack asked.

"You did this to me."Ratchet seethed.

"What did he do?"Bulkhead asked.

"He sparked me!"Ratchet shouted.

"What?"Wheeljack exclaimed,taking a step back,dazed.

"That afternoon at the 'Jackhammer'!"Ratchet said,shaking a finger at the ex-wrecker."How dare you have done this to me!"

"Me?"Wheeljack said."In case I don't understand biology,doesn't it take two to make a sparklet?"

"Sparklet?"Miko asked,confused."Sparked? Doc's pregnant?"

"Don't females only carry?"Jack asked.

"In humans,yes."Ratchet tried to explain in a flustered,angered tone."To Cybertronians, femmes are better for carrying,but a mech can as well."

"Ratchet,I-"

"Get away from me."Ratchet said,pushing past Wheeljack.

Wheeljack looked around at the boys and humans looking at him. He fiddled with his hands a bit.

"I'll,uh..."he started."Be at the 'Jackhammer'."

"You need a bridge?"Bulkhead asked.

"Nah."Wheeljack brushed him off."A drive'll do me good."

With that,Wheeljack transformed and drove away. He stopped as he started to pass Ratchet,who stood seething by the moniter.

"I'll be back later."

Ratchet simply grunted,never facing the white sports car. Wheeljack vented an audible sigh and drove away.

"I'll be back."he repeated.

The End

Don't worry,will be continued!

I don't own Transformers,Hasbro and possible other companies do!


End file.
